German patent publication 101 24 543 discloses a method and an arrangement for controlling an electrically operated charger. The electrically operated charger cooperates with an exhaust-gas turbocharger for compressing the inducted air of an internal combustion engine. Furthermore, a drive signal is formed which drives the electric charger. The drive signal is determined in dependence upon a pressure ratio which is to be adjusted across the electric charger.